


Piano Apologizes

by Lolihatelife



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse, Short, sorry if ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolihatelife/pseuds/Lolihatelife
Summary: 2D plays the piano and It makes Murdoc feel things.





	Piano Apologizes

Murdoc was slouched in the old ratty couch of kong studios. His boyfriend was practicing piano with the door open again. And even though the studio was huge 2D's room was close enough to the kitchen and living room area that Murdoc and Russel who was in the kitchen could hear the melody as it danced through the air. 

Though the music was very pretty it seemed depressing and almost fearful the way 2D's fingers hit the keys. Murdoc did everything in his power to ignore the guilt that clung to his chest but as the song went on it became harder to ignore. 

Murdoc finally becoming to annoyed by the feeling put out the cigarette he had been smoking and stood up. Russel looked ready to stop him. Because even though Murdoc hadn't landed a single hit on 2D in almost 2 years Russel was always worried Murdoc would relapse back to his old ways. Russel however stayed put but was on high alert to go save his best friend if he so much as heard a bang. 

Murdoc walked up to the door of his black-eyed lover and let a smile slip on his face as 2D swayed with the music. Murdoc walked over to 2D and wrapped his arms around his neck causing 2D to stop playing. " 'm sorry" mumbled Murdoc into 2D's bright blue hair. "For what" asked 2D who had taken to playing with the hands Murdoc had placed on his chest. "You know" he mumbled again slightly harsher this time.

Of course 2D knew. Neither of them ever said out loud the abuse Murdoc was responsible for but every once and a while Murdoc would apologize like this. Those little apologies were always enough for 2D. So with that the sound of 2D's old keyboard could once again be heard in the grimy studio and it seemed a little happier this time.


End file.
